Wolf Tears
by Infinity Anime chick
Summary: Ever since I can remember the women of the village always told us the story 'Little Red Riding Hood' they said the moral of it was 'Never talk to strangers', 'Don't trust people you don't know' but the most important was 'Avoid the trickery of wolves'...
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I'm back with my first Soul Eater story :D Yes it's SoMa :3 Sorry if the characters are OOC still trying to get used to the whole personality thing so yeah…. Anyway most of the story shall be in Maka's P.O.V. (cause she's my fave girl !) unless I say it's not k! I don't own Soul Eater cause if I did Maka and Soul would be the cutest couple by now. I'd also like to thank Iris the bunny for helping with the title! Let's begin!**

**.~.**

Prologue

_Ever since I can remember the women of the village always told us the story 'Little Red Riding Hood' they said the moral of it was 'Never talk to strangers', 'Don't trust people you don't know' but the most important was 'Avoid the trickery of wolves'. This story always made my olive-green eyes widen in wonder and my ash-blonde hair stand on edge. Oh by the way my name is Maka, Maka Albarn._

_I truly did try to follow those rules but I was so fascinated by wolves that I usually snuck out to find one. My best friend, Soul a.k.a Soul Eater, went with me too because he always said I was too 'weak and afraid' to go alone but I knew he wanted to see a wolf just as bad as I did. _

_Soul was an albino haired boy with crimson eyes and shark like teeth but what was really special about him was that he could turn into a scythe. Most of the children were afraid of him, some of the elders thought he was cursed. The only people who truly liked Soul for Soul was his family and of course me._

_As we got older some strange things starting occurring. Once every fortnight someone went missing and the next day their body was found on the outskirts of the village walls. Their clothes were always torn and bloodied; their throats were torn out and their eyes always-showed shock. Leading away from the body were tracks, 'wolf tracks' to be precise. _

_Back then Soul was fourteen and I thirteen. After about three attacks the leader of the village, Shinigami-sama, thought Soul's ability would come in handy. He gave Soul the job of protecting our village on that night._

_Months passed and there had been no attacks since Soul started his job. Soon I had to join the other women down at the river to do the washing and collecting firewood. I truly hated it because I hardly saw my best friend at all, sometimes I'd sneak away from my duties just to hang with him. I loved the way a smirk would work its way onto his face when he saw me coming._

_On my fourteenth birthday he gave me a bright-red cloak with a hood and since then I always wore it no matter what. Even though I'd never admit it, I had fallen for Soul and his 'cool guy' attitude. He wasn't like the other village men who were plain and boring, Soul had his own special spark, which was what had drawn me to him when we were younger._

_About a month after my birthday, a horrible thing happened. The wolf striked again after such a long time and this time… the victim was Soul…_

_I remember how it happened. The horrific snarls of the beast and the clanging of Soul's blades awaked me. I rushed out with the rest of the villagers to the scene but by the time I arrived, Soul was gone. The place where my best friend once stood was now a bloody mess. _

_My heart shattered and I locked myself in my room for a week refusing to come out. I cried all day long and hugged the cloak close to my body. I made a vow that I'd never fall in love with anyone else like I had with Soul because no one could ever replace him and ever since that day I've rejected every boy that came my way._

**.~.**

4 Years Later

_I'm now eighteen and I've grown into a fine young woman, so says my Papa. I have waist long hair now and my once olive eyes have now become an emerald colour. Unlike other girls though, my chest is small for my age but I don't care. So far I've turned down practically every guy that's ever shown interest but there's this one boy, Asura, who keeps flirting with me no matter how many times I turn him down._

_He has pale skin, black hair with white patterns that look like eyes and a painted eye in the middle of his forehead. Personally I think he's creepy. Ever since he found me sitting on a rock, reading a book, he's never left me alone. He reminds me of those obsessed stalkers…_

_So since that day, I've been sticking close to my Papa. Even though I'm not extremely fond of Papa because he's so creepy and weird, I still really do love him. He's been protective of me since I was born because Mama died giving birth to me._

_Little did I know that tonight was the night my life would change forever…_

**.~.**

"Papa! Slow down! I'm gonna trip if you keep dragging me!" I whined as I struggled to keep up with my excited Papa. I was sitting in my room minding my own business with my nose in a book when suddenly Papa bursted in and grab me by the wrist saying something about a big 'surprise' waiting for me at the local bar. If he's going to try and hype me up on alcohol I'm going to Maka-Chop him into the next century!

"Come on Maka! Only a little further now" he chirped, picking up his pace much to my displeasure. Finally we came to a halt outside the large, wooden doors, I could hear many merry voices from inside. My curiosity kicked in as I marched through the doors.

At once everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at me, they stared for a while then raised their glasses at me and cheered. My eyes widened in confusion and I tilted my head then looked over at my father, his blue eyes were slightly hidden by his mop of red hair. He had a grin on his face that only ever appeared when he was truly pleased.

He walked over to the bar to get some drinks, leaving me standing alone in the centre of the room. I smoothed out my skirt and pulled my cloak tighter around me, eyeing everyone in the room. What was the surprise that everyone seemed to know about but me?

I sighed and sat at a table before pulling out a book. Soon I became engrossed into the fantastic world of the pages, they took me to my safe haven, away from the loud, noisy bar. The main characters confessed their love to one another and now they were leaning closer and closer. I leaned closer to the page, my eyes widening in excitement. Their lips were about to touch when I suddenly felt pressure on my shoulder.

I jumped in fright causing me to fall off the chair and send my precious book flying towards the door. I rubbed my now aching head and glared up at the person who frightened me. Asura.

"What do you want?" I snapped, trying to resist the urge to beat the crap out of him. He extended his hand but I looked at it as though it was a snake and swatted it away, pushing myself to my feet.

"I'm just came to tell you that your father is about to announce his big surprise!" he stated with a shrug. Something about the way his eyes gleamed made my stomach churn uneasily.

"Maka! Maka honey come over here!" Papa called over to me, standing on a table and beckoned me over. I trotted over to him, eager to get as far from Asura as possible. I could feel his eyes watching me retreat to the crowd.

He's. So. Creepy.

I fought my way through the crowd, everyone smiling at me and clapping me on the back. Questions buzzed around in my head. Why are they so happy? What does it have to do with me?

Finally I stumbled over to my overjoyed Papa's side, he yanked me up onto the table with him and placed his arm over my shoulders. Soon the chatter died down and all eyes were on me.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming on this special day!" he shouted. Yup he's on the road of drunkenness. "Today is the day I give my baby angel to a very lucky man" the old man continued.

I nodded my head with a smile before my eyes open in shock as my mind slowly digested those words. Did he just say he was going to give me to a man! No! No no no! Please Papa tell me you're kidding!

"This man has caught my attention for awhile now and I think he's truly worthy of my Maka!" Papa declared.

I bit my lip. My hands began to shake a little and my breathing came out short and fast. Who is it going to be!

"And that man is Asura!" he exclaimed, raising his class in the air and let out a cheer. Everyone let out cheers and raised they're glasses as well. Papa turned to me with a goofy smile.

"So what do you think sweetheart?" he asked, squeezing my shoulders.

I looked at everyone and opened and closed. After gaping like a fish for a few more minutes, I finally found my voice.

"I… I…" I begun, my throat was dry. I swallowed and licked my lips before trying again. "I… I need some air"

I quickly leapt of the table and bolted for the doors, scooping my book into my arms as I shoved the door open.

The cool night air felt gorgeous against my face as I ran down the street to the village gates. When I reached them I leant against the place where Soul would sit.

Heated tears stung my eyes as I tried to calm down my breathing and swallow the lump growing in my throat. I slid down to my knees and buried my face in my hands. Why! Why why why! Why did it have to be 'him' of all people? Papa should know how much I hate that man with my very soul.

I sat there for a very long time, drowning myself in my thoughts. As the night passed, the temperature seemed to drop, I didn't care. All that was on my mind was how my Papa could give me away to creep like that man.

_SNAP_

My head shot up only to come face to face with the very man I despised. "What do you want?" I snapped, getting to my feet. He placed his hands on either side of my head, trapping me against the wall. He brought his face close to mine; his breath reeked of alcohol, which caused me to scrunch my nose up in disgust.

"Why Maka darling… I only came to check up on you~" he slurred.

"Well if you don't mind I'm heading home now" I huffed, trying to duck under his arm when he suddenly grabbed me and shoved me into the wall. He threw a hand over my mouth and leaned close to my ear, whispering "Why go home when you can have fun with me~"

Now I felt panic begin to rise from the pit of my stomach. I began to struggle against his painful grip. Soon I was thrashing and bucking when I felt his hand slither up my shirt but it only made him grip tighter. He nuzzled my neck and I froze, salty tears streamed down my face. Whimpers of fear were muffled against his hand. I knew there was no point calling for help because no one would hear me.

I just stood there and allowed him to violate me. His hand rubbed against my thigh. I bit back a cry of disgust because I knew it wouldn't do anything. I heard a faint 'crack' and I saw something blurry with amber eyes shoot out of the woods and straight at us.

It let out a hiss and striked the back of Asura's neck. He let out a yelp of pain and let go of me, I used this moment to knock him off his feet and made a break for it. I fixed my shirt and ran into the dark shadows of the woods. I let out my prayers of thanks. I was grateful that the scumbag didn't get the chance to steal my innocence.

I knew running into the woods wasn't the smartest idea but I had nowhere else to go. If I went back to the village and told them what happened, they wouldn't believe me because Asura is known as the greatest man around my age. So that only left this place, plus that dirty pig wouldn't be able to find me here so easily.

Soon my breaths became ragged and my legs felt like led. I collapsed on the ground, in the mud and dead leaves. My chest heaved painfully, trying to control my breathing; I gazed up at the sky through the branches and began to weep. I've decided that I wanted to die here in this peaceful spot.

I heard the snapping of twigs and I tilted my head in the direction of the noise. A black wolf with blue spikey bangs and green eyes walked out with its mouth pulled back into a snarl. I smiled to myself 'Looks like my wish will be granted' I thought, closing my eyes and awaiting Death to claim my soul.

I was worn out from my running so I began to doze off and the final thing I heard was the wolf let out a howl.

**.~.**

My eyes opened a fraction as I felt my body held against something extremely warm. It felt so nice...

I let out a soft, content sigh as I snuggled closer to the source of this unknown warmth. Is this what it feels like when your soul finally leaves the world?

"Shh we're almost there" a deep, male voice soothed, I felt something tighten around me and realized it was probably his arms.

Is he here to guide me across the line of the living and dead?

Soon unconsciousness took hold of my mind and I drifted back into the blackness of my mind.

**.~.**

"Is she going to be ok Stein?" a panicked, feminine voice asked.

"There doesn't seem to be any major damage to her body. She has a few cuts and bruises and her body is exhausted so it may be a while till she regains consciousness" a man, who I guessed was Stein, said.

Who were these people? How did I end up here? Most importantly… Where am I?

I tried to force my eyes open, though they felt heavy and refused to budge. Soon I heard the two strangers leave the room and I relaxed my body. When did I tense up? No matter I have to figure out where I am. I finally forced my eyes open only to be blinded by the sudden brightness, I balled my hands into fists and rubbed my eyes. I noticed the spot where Asura had tightly gripped my wrists were now bandaged. I slowly sat up and saw areas of my legs were bandaged too and purple-blue blotches decorated sections of my arms.

What did I do to myself?

Now I noticed I was lying in a bed. It was a simple, wooden single bed with blankets and a large quilt. I saw that my head was cushioned on a large, puffy pillow. I surveyed the room I was in, it was smaller then my room back home but it had a warm, welcoming vibe to it. A desk was placed in the corner and a bookshelf sat opposite it, filled with many glorious novels. A small lamp sat on the desk, inside was a candle. I watched as the flames flickered around in its glass prison, giving the room a soft, calming glow.

"Time to explore the rest of the place" I mumbled before stretching, I let out a tiny squeak as pain racked though my body. I waited for it to subside then swung legs over the edge and jumped off. As soon as my feet contacted with the floor my head began to spin, I clutched it tightly in my small hand while clinging to the doorknob. I felt my stomach twist and turn, waves of nausea continued to batter against me as I fought to keep the bile down. Once it calmed down I took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob.

The door made a faint groan in protest as I pushed it open and poked my head out. This room was a hallway, decked with lamps and other doors that led to unexplored rooms. I looked in both directions before walking out.

My bare-feet padded against the carpeted floor. After what seemed like forever I walked into what appeared to be the living room. A moss-green couch was on the left side of the room, opposite of that was a large, stone fireplace, the kitchen was in the room near the couch and a large dining table was in the middle of the room. I noticed three figures around my age standing with their backs to me, discussing about something. I strained my ears to hear what they were saying but I could only catch the words 'She' 'danger' 'problem' and 'now'.

"Helloooo!" chimed a female voice. I jumped slightly and looked around for the owner of the voice.

"Down here silly!" it giggled. My eyes snapped towards the floor spotting a black cat with amber eyes, wearing a witch's hat.

"Hi! I'm Blair! nya~" she introduced, a wide grin spread across her face. My eyes widened and my mouth opened slightly, I took in what had just happened and let out a loud scream. Blair tilted her head and stepped towards me, causing me quickly scramble away and tip over my feet and land on my already sore behind.

I closed my eyes and groaned. I sensed someone standing over me; I opened my eyes and looked up to see a girl with indigo eyes and extremely long black hair tied back in a ponytail, extending her hand to me with a small smile on her face. I looked between her and the hand a few times before shakily grasping her hand with my own. She gently helped me onto my feet and tugged me over to the other two. I kept glancing back at the freakish talking cat in fear that it might do something to me.

"Excuse me" came a shy quiet voice. I turned my attention to the girl beside me; I recognized her voice from a little earlier when I was in bed. "Y-yes?" I whispered, shocked at how weak I sounded. The girl then gave me a reassuring look while explaining, "Don't be afraid Blair won't harm you, she's just a magical cat".

I looked at her like she was crazy. Since when are there such things as a magical cat? Though I guess it was the only thing that could really explain what had happened. "O-oh ok… umm may I know your name?" I questioned in a voice that sounded like a frighten child's. 'Get a grip Maka!' I mentally shouted to myself.

"Oh! Where are my manners! I'm Tsubaki, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa" Tsubaki answered, it was nice to at least know someone around here. I looked over at the other two; they were boys. One of them had golden-yellow eyes with black hair and three white stripes on one side. He politely held out his hand and said, "I'm Death the Kid but you can call me Kid" I nodded with a smile and shook his hand.

The second boy stepped in front of Kid and began shouting "I'M THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR! I SURPASS ALL THE GODS AND YOU ARE NOW ONE OF MY FOLLOWERS!" my eye twitched in annoyance, what is he trying to do! Blow up my ears! I only just met him and I can already tell he had a huge, annoying ego. I yanked out my trusty novel and raised it above my head.

"MAKA-CHOP!" I cry, slamming the book onto his head and sent him crashing to the floor. He was out cold.

Maka 1, Black*Star 0.

I looked closely at the now down for the count idiot. He had blue spikey hair and from what I remember, he had green eyes. He reminds me of that wolf I remember seeing.

"Huh… he reminds me so much of this wolf I saw before passing out" I giggle to myself, I noticed Tsubaki and Kid exchange concerned glances "Is something wrong?"

Tsubaki jumped and began frantically waving her hands "No! No nothings wrong! Eh heh heh!" she said quickly. I tilted my head slightly at her sudden nervousness but shrugged it off. Then I realized I hadn't told them my name yet.

"Oh yeah! I'm Maka! Maka Albarn" I chirped, I knew I should be weary around them since I only just met them however something about them made me trust them already.

"I see our guest is awake" a voice said from behind causing us all to jump.

We all turned to see a man in a white lab coat with round glasses perched on his nose. He had gray hair and eyes. What really caught my eye was the giant screw going through his head.

"Oh hello Stein" Kid said, bowing politely.

I gaped at him and asked, "Umm does that screw hurt?"

He chuckled and shook his head

"No"

What is up with this guy?

He walked over to me and I felt my palms begin to sweat. "You look fine for someone who was out for two days" he said, twisting the large screw. I shuddered at the sight then freaked out when I finally noticed what he said

"Wait what do mean 'Out for two days'!" I gasped. Stein simply chuckled again; his eyes had a strange glint in them.

"Well your body was quite worn out, you were also covered in mud and grime which made you appear worse then you actually were however it seems you have made a full recovery" he explained, lighting a cigarette. "I have to say though you were lucky Black*Star found you and called for help because who knows what would've happened if he didn't find you in time" he added.

"You mean like how I would've been killed by that wolf?" I questioned. The older man looked at me closely then said.

"There wasn't a wolf there my dear I think you were seeing things"

"But I… I heard it howl!"

"Your mind must've created the illusion"

"No it was really there"

"Mmmm-hmmm I'm sure it was"

"It really wa-"

"Are you hungry?" he interrupted, changing the subject. I was about to make a come back when my stomach made a loud rumbling noise. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I quickly wrapped my arms around my stomach, a sheepish smiled formed onto my face.

Tsubaki giggled and led me to the kitchen to get me something to eat while Kid helped Black*Star up.

**.~.**

After having eaten something, Tsubaki and I were sitting at the table having a pleasant chat to get to know one another.

"So ummm Tsubaki… is it only you, Kid, Stein and Black*Star here?" I questioned, looking at her with curiosity-filled eyes. She shook her head.

"No there's also Liz and Patty, Crona and S-" she was cut off when I let out a gasp, I was looking over at the fireplace and resting on top of it was my red cloak. I quickly got up and ran over to it, sweeping it into my arms and hugging it close to my chest.

"It's a very beautiful cloak you have there Maka" Tsubaki stated, walking over to me. I smiled a soft, small smile and nodded.

"Yeah my best friend gave it to me for my fourteenth birthday. He was so sweet…" I trailed off. My lip began to quiver slightly; I bit my finger to hold back the tears. Tsubaki pulled me into a hug and rubbed circles on my back in attempt to sooth me.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked me. I took a few shaky breaths and nodded, I was led over to the couch where we sat in silence before I spoke quietly.

"He was my closest best friend… we did everything together… No one really liked him, they all thought he was a freak but I… I saw him as the guy I could truly trust" I looked down at the red cloak in my hands before continuing.

"He was special though. On his tenth birthday he found out he had weapon blood in him… When he was thirteen he was given the job to fend off the wolf that had slaughtered a few of the villagers…. He and I barely saw one another after that but I still snuck off to see him… Finally when my birthday came, he gave me the cloak and I've worn it every day since"

I couldn't help smiling at the fond memory. I closed my eyes as memories of Soul and I mucking around when we were little, flashed through my mind. My body shook as I fought back tears that were threatening to escape from behind my closed eyes. I spoke again this time my voice was barely as whisper.

"Then a month after my birthday… the wolf striked again, taking down my best friend… the one person I truly trusted… was g-gone…" my voice broke at the end and tears leaked down my face.

I felt Tsubaki give my hand a squeeze; I looked up at her to see tears in her eyes as well. I squeezed her hand in return.

"So what was the name of your best friend?" she asked me. I opened my mouth to answer when three people walked through the door.

The first two were girls. They looked like twins; one had light caramel hair, dark blue eyes and tanned skin. The other was shorter and had blonde hair and bright blue eyes but the person who caught my attention was the boy in the middle. He had snowy white hair, blood red eyes and shark like teeth. A lump rose in my throat as I tried to find my voice.

"S-Soul?" I croaked, tears fell harder down my face. Said boy looked over to me with wide eyes.

"Maka?"

**.~.**

**And we're clear! Whoo that was a lot of fun! What do you think? I'm sorry if the characters we're out of character! Please forgive me! Anyway hope you enjoyed this! Read and review! Yes there is attempted rape in this cause I heard my grandma and mum talking about that topic and it buried itself into my brain!**

**Anime-chick**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2 here we come! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chap really… THANK YOU! Your reviews really touched my heart! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and I promise to try my hardest to make this story great! I don't own Soul Eater cause if I did Soul and Maka would be the cutest couple now!**

**.~.**

Chapter 1

"Maka?"

We stared at one another for what seemed like forever, there right in front of me was the one person that I thought I would never see again, the one true owner of my heart, my best friend. Soul.

My vision blurred even more as hot droplets cascaded down my face; I shakily rose to my feet and slowly walked over to him. The two girls beside him had left the room along with Tsubaki to give the two of us some space.

He stood patiently, calmness reflected off his features as I made my way to him. I hugged the cloak around my small frame, a toothy lopsided smirk formed onto his face. Oh how I've missed seeing that carefree smile, I stopped in front of him watching him closely. I lifted my hand to his face, I wanted to touch his cheek, to feel his warm skin against mine but I stopped. My hand hovered a centimeters from his face, I was scared if I touched him that he would crumble to dust and awake to realize it was all nothing but a dream.

I closed my eyes and bowed my head, memories of those four years I was left all alone. During those four years I had isolated myself from the world, turning to books for comfort. Papa tried everything to return to my original carefree self but nothing worked. Then he tried to marry me to that… that…

"Monster" I whispered to myself, I felt my body shake and my hand fell back to my side. I felt strong arms wrap around my petite frame.

Soul…

He was doing what he used to do when we were little… comfort me…

He walked me over to the couch and sat down, pulling me onto his lap. I buried my head into his chest and cried softly, clinging to him in fear I'd lose him again.

I'll be honest… I hated crying… it was a sign of weakness… it made me feel like a lost, vulnerable, small child… but with Soul and the way his arms would always pull me close to him… it made me feel ok with letting it all out… all my emotions that I kept bottled up inside me…

My tears began to stop and only a few sniffles could be heard, which were soon silenced. I listened to his steady breathing and the comforting beating of his heart; it was like a lullaby… my own personal lullaby. I felt my eyelids become heavy; I stifled a yawn and shook my head, forcing my eyes back open.

No! I can't fall asleep!

"Maka…if you're tired go to sleep" Soul ordered softly, stroking my hair. I shook my head.

"I… I can't…" I croaked, my voice hoarse from all the crying, I looked up at him.

He waited for me to continue.

"I'm scared I'll lose you after I only just got you back" I whispered, tightening my grip on the cloak. He chuckled, causing anger to spark slightly from within me.

He was laughing at me! The nerve of him!

Just as I was about to Maka Chop him, he spoke.

"You're still a worrywart huh? Worrying about my wellbeing?" he assumed, smiling down at me. I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"O-of course! Why wouldn't I! After you disappeared I… my world crashed down on me! It was like my very soul died! A-and you… you… ugh! You idiot!" I screeched, getting up and storming away from him. Tears of anger burned my eyes, my hands balled into fists and I gritted my teeth, I stopped walking and quickly wiped away my tears. My anger died as soon as it was born, guilt clawed at my mind.

I was only just reunited with my best friend and I already blew up in his face.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I hissed at myself. A hand gripped my shoulder causing me to look up; standing behind me was Soul. His eyes showed sympathy as he gave my shoulder a squeeze, I felt so ashamed right there and then that I avoided his gaze.

"Maka look at me. When girls are upset it's so uncool," he said, I refused to look at him though.

"Maka don't make me beg! I have a reputation to uphold here" he whined, I sighed and looked at him.

"Soul… I'm sorry for shouting at you. It was wrong of me especially since I was only just reunited with you" I sniffled. Soul rolled his eyes but smirked, causing me to smile.

"Tch come on tiny tits I forgive you because that's what cool guys like me do" he stated, I glared at him when he mentioned one of my old nicknames he used to give me.

"For your information Mr 'cool guy' I've grown quite a bit in you absence" I spat, poking him in the chest.

"That may be so but you're always gonna be tiny tits to me Maka" he chuckled, ruffling up my hair. I pouted and crossed my arms like a child.

"Come on let's talk," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me back to the couch. We sat in the silence for a while; I didn't like it so I broke it when I asked him a question that has been eating at my brain since he got back.

"Soul… if you've been alive all these years… why didn't you come back?"

Soul looked slightly hesitant to answer my question, he looked at my face for a few minutes. I watched with pleading eyes that seemed to say 'Trust me' he opened his mouth to answer.

"HAHA! YOUR GOD HAS COME TO BLESS YOU WITH HIS PRESENCE NOW BOW DOWN MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS!" gloated Black*Star, standing on the table with is finger pointed to the roof. I groaned, while Soul got up and high-fived the blue haired pain in the ass.

"Funny… I only met him three hours ago and he already made it to the top of my 'Maka Chop Victims' list" I mumbled. The so-called 'God' looked in my direction, fire burned in his eyes.

"What did you say!" he demanded, jumping down and marching over to me. I stood up and glared at him with the same amount of fire burning in my eyes.

"What's it to you!" I huffed, placing my hands on my hips.

"Your God wants to know what you said about him!"

"Well I don't wanna tell you!"

"WELL MY GREATNESS COMMANDS YOU TO DO SO!"

"What a shame that your 'Greatness' has no affect on me"

Lighting sparked between our eyes as our egos clashed like two roaring beasts at war. Soon Tsubaki, Kid, Soul and the twins from earlier were standing at the other side of the room, watching the both of us.

"Look at how mad she made Black*Star big sis! He's gonna crush her huh?" came a high-pitched voice.

"Patty from what Tsubaki told me, this girl knocked Black*Star out with a single whack to the head with a book so I think he would've learnt his lesson" came a stern but feminine voice.

"Excuse me Liz… but since when does Black*Star learn from his mistakes?" I heard Kid question.

I was about to look over and ask him what he meant when the hotheaded boy grabbed me by a pigtail. He yanked on it causing me to stumble forwards slightly.

"Are these pigtails? What are you a baby? You still wear wimpy pigtails? You're pathetic," he sneered, yanking harder.

"OW! Let go dumbass! I have my own reasons as to why I still wear my hair like this and I don't need some big egotistical prick to tease me about it!" I growled, freeing myself from his grip.

"I'M THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR! YOUR GOD! BOW DOWN TO ME AND I'LL FORGIVE YOU FOR YOUR INSUL-"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

I slammed the book down as hard as I could, sending him face first into the floor. Smoke rose from where I had pummeled him in the head and now the floor had a dent in it. I smirked in triumph and put the book away then skipped over to where the others were.

Maka 2, Black*Star 0.

**.~.**

Everyone, excluding the K.O.'ed Black*Star and the snickering Soul, were staring at me with wide eyes. I cocked my head to the left and simply shrugged.

"Mess with the bull you get the horns" I simply stated.

The blonde haired girl, who I'm guessing was Patty began jumping, up and down, giggling. "Did you see that big sis! She totally kicked his butt! She's one badass girl," she laughed. The taller girl I guess was Liz, simply smiled at her sister.

"She sure did," she agreed. She held her hand out to me. "I'm Liz and that hyperactive girl over there is my little sister Patty" she introduced, I shook her hand with a small smile.

"I'm Maka it's great to meet you"

Patty jumped in front of me and cried "I LOVE GIRRAFES! They're so cool! They are heaps tall and have spots!"

Everyone laughed at her bubbly personality. Tsubaki came over to me and bowed, apologizing repeatedly for Black*Star's actions before going off to drag him out of the room.

Just when I thought everything was going to calm down and start being slightly normal, Kid let out a wail.

"The floor! The floor is now ASSYMETRICAL! THERE IS A DENT ONE SIDE AND NOT ON THE OTHER!" he wailed, shaking his head as he stared at the floor in horror "EVERYTHING MUST SYMMETRICAL! SYMMETRY IS TRUE BEAUTY!"

"We'll fix it later ok! So calm down" groaned Liz, walking over to the boy.

I was so confused.

"Umm if he wants everything symmetrical then how come his hair has three white stripes on one side and not the right? Doesn't that mean he's unsymmetrical?" I asked, Soul and Liz face palmed while Patty cried "HERE WE GO!"

What did she mean 'Here we go?'

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M ASSYMETRICAL GARBAGE! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! I SHOULD DIE FOR BEING A FILTHY ASSYMETRICAL BEING!" sobbed Kid, punching the floor.

Now I know…

I walked over to him and crouched down. I tried to comfort him.

"No you're not garbage because if you were garbage no one would want to be around you… a-and uhh… you wouldn't have the friends you have now right?"

He stopped sobbing and looked at me with wet eyes. "Y-you really mean that?" he asked, a smile appeared on his face.

I nodded with a smile of my own "Of course!" I chirped, helping him up.

"Thank you" he said before turning to Liz and Patty "Come you two we must go and fix up your room" and with that they strolled out of the room.

I let out a breath of relief, I've only been here for about six hours and drama has already made itself known. I slump onto the couch and rub my temples, sure these new people are strange but they seem like a lovely group that would make great friends one day. I noticed Soul sit beside on the couch; he looked over at me with lazy eyes.

"So you still Maka Chop people huh?"

I giggled and nodded; he rubbed his head.

"I remember how it felt when you did that to me… you haven't changed much have you?" he questioned me. I simply shrugged.

"I guess I haven't… but I don't want to change… I like the way I am now. Besides you haven't changed much have you? You're still the cool guy with the lazy attitude that I met when we were kids," I stated. He chuckled at this comment and nodded in agreement.

"I guess so"

**.~.**

**Soul P.O.V.**

We both grinned at each other for a few minutes. She hasn't changed much apart from the fact that she's become more independent and her Maka Chops have become more vicious then the last time. I shuddered at the memory of when she used to smash my head with that book…

I noticed Maka was fixing the pigtail Black*Star had gripped her by, her face showed a display of frustration and annoyance. My mind drifted back to when she said the words 'I have my own reasons as to why I still wear my hair like this,' when she said those words I felt a surge of pride form in my stomach and make its way throughout my body. I knew the reason behind those words… she still wore pigtails because I told her I thought they were cool back when we hung out a few days after we met. The memory is still fresh in my mind to this very day.

_Flashback_

"_SOUL!" a voice cried. I looked up to see a seven-year-old Maka running over to me, her cornflower-blue dress blew in the gentle breeze. Her pigtails bounced around as she ran, her olive-green eyes sparkled in the sunlight._

_I got up from my seat on the tree stump, placing my hands in my pockets and put on my lopsided toothy smirk. When she finally reached me, she was panting and gasping, trying to catch her breath._

"_Sorry… sorry I'm… late… Soul…" she panted, putting her hands on her knees and bending over. I simply shrugged and asked._

"_What took you so long?"_

_A scowl appeared on her face and she muttered "Asura…"_

_I bit back a growl that was forming in my throat. Asura. I hate that guy! He always harassed Maka whenever he got the chance. He did it when we first met… _

_That's how we met actually, she was running away from him and she happened to stumble upon my private place where I came if I wanted to escape the bossy, uncool adults. At first I was annoyed that she had intruded but when I saw the anger and slight fear in her eyes, my anger just evaporated._

_She explained to me how Asura had been following her around for quite sometime now and she wanted to escape and accidentally stumbled upon this place. _

_Soon we introduced ourselves and then we just spoke about things and before I knew it we were making an oath of friendship and this place would be our meeting spot._

"_Earth to Soul!" cried Maka, waving a hand in my face. I blinked a few times and looked at her. "Oh good you're back!" she chirped, flipping her pigtails over her shoulders. "Well let's get going!"_

_She skipped off, leaving me to follow her. _

_After a while we began walking side-by-side, she was humming a merry tune, which was cute, but annoying so I decided to start a conversation._

"_Hey Maka"_

"_Mmmm?"_

"_How come you wear pigtails instead of leaving your hair out like other girls?"_

"_Oh well… I used to have my hair out but it got annoying when it got all messy and knotted so I wear them in pigtails. If you have a problem with them I can take them out"_

"_What! No! I think they're cool, it makes you stand out which makes you cool like me"_

_She grinned at me, her hands clasped behind her back._

"_You think so?"_

_I chuckled at her before answering, "I know so"_

_End Flashback_

I was rather fond of this memory, not that I wasn't fond of all the other memories, it was because during that moment I could feel our friendship strengthen. I eyed the cloak I had given to her on her birthday; she still wore it? After all these years…

By now Maka had fixed her hair and was staring at me with curious eyes.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she inquired, turning to face me.

"Stuff" I answered, she pouted at me.

"That doesn't explain much…"

I snorted and rolled my eyes "Whatever" I muttered.

She looked at her hands for a while before mumbling; "You didn't answer my question from before…"

My body tensed, I had hoped she would've forgotten about that but this is Maka of course she wouldn't forget.

"I-it's complicated…"

"Soul… come on… you trust me don't you?"

She gripped my hand in hers and gave it a squeeze while looking at me with pleading eyes. I looked away.

How could I tell her what happened? And if I did… what if she became disgusted and told me to never speak to her again?

I remember what that wolf… well 'werewolf' to be exact, had said.

_Flashback_

_I lied on the floor panting as I stared at the murderous beast that had slaughtered people in cold blood. We were bloody, wounded and tired. I looked down at my arms; they were covered in his blood, which had spilled when I sliced him with my blades. _

_I had a large wound in my abdomen from where he a bitten me. He walked over to me, sending snarls and growls at me as though he was taunting me. I turned my arms into blades again and prepared for round two._

_He seemed to give out a wheezy, dark laugh before launching at me. Before I had time to react, I felt his dagger like teeth clamp down onto my shoulder and pierce easily through my skin. I let out a shout of pain as I sliced his underbelly, causing him to back off. I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore the burning pain that was coming from the new laceration on my shoulder._

_I yelled out a battle cry and charged forward, I sliced at him with my good arm, only just missing him by a hair. I turned to slice at him again and pain burst through my body, I gagged slightly and landed face first into the dirt. My vision began to fade as I began to pass out, while I was still conscious I saw the wolf change into a person, shock controlled my body. The figure turned, his face hidden in the shadows._

"_Oh poor poor Soul… look at you lying on the floor like the weak, pathetic piece of scum you truly are" he mocked, circling around me. His voice sounded familiar but I couldn't quite figure out why, my mind was fuzzy._

"_You see my dear boy if you don't die out here that bite I gave you will make sure you suffer" he sneered, stopping in front of me. "For you see… that was no ordinary bite… no! It infected you with my mutated DNA so from now on you'll always turn into a murderous beast like myself"_

"_Y-you bastard…" I chocked out, I tried to lift my head but I was too weak to move. My opponent crouched down and whispered in my ear._

"_Oh and don't worry… I'll take 'good care' of Maka~" _

_My eyes widened and he began cackling. Maka! No anyone but her!_

"_Leave her out of this! I forbid you to lay a finger on her!" I coughed, my vision went blank and the last thing I heard from him was._

"_I don't follow orders…"_

_End Flashback_

I closed my eyes and grinded my teeth together at that disgusting memory. I began to shake in anger. That dirty asshole! Because of him I'm now a monster that thirsts for blood…

When I came to I was bandaged and wrapped in layers of thick blankets. Black*Star was watching me. He told me how he found me when he was out wandering the woods. I found out that he and Kid were monsters like me but knew how to control their bloodlust. So ever since then I've been staying here but I always felt so guilty for leaving my best friend, the most important and precious person in my life all alone and with 'Him'…

"Soul… Are you ok?" Maka's voice broke through my thoughts. My eyes snapped to her face, her eyes held concern and sympathy.

"Look i-if it hurts to talk about it we can talk about it some other time" she whispered, getting up. As she was about to leave, I grabbed her wrist, my eyes covered by my hair. I quickly pulled her into a hug, my arms held her against my chest.

None of that mattered now… Maka was here in my arms and 'He' didn't get the chance to harm her. She was here safely tucked in my arms; no one was going to hurt her… No one!

**.~.**

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I sat wide-eyed in his arms. I could tell he was hurting so I decided to drop the subject and wait till he's more comfortable. I decided to comfort him, I wrapped my arms around him and returned the embrace then I started humming a song my father would hum to me when I was little. We sat there for a long time just listening to my humming as we held each other in our arms.

Soon I heard soft snores coming from the albino; I smiled softly at him. I unlocked myself from his arms and quietly got up, carefully trying not to wake him. I was about to walk into the kitchen when an idea popped up into my head; I took off my crimson coat and placed it over him. He looked so adorable when he slept, I felt like I could stare at him forever and never get tired.

I mentally slapped myself for thinking such things.

'He'd never like you the way you like him so stop getting your hopes up!' my mind scolded me. I frowned then sighed and left the room.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed a pink haired boy staring out the window. He looked like a girl with the hair but he had a boyish face.

"Ummm… hi?" I said to him, causing him to jump in fright.

"O-o-oh y-your up!" he squeaked, looking at the floor. I smiled and walked over to him.

"I'm Maka! It's nice to meet you uhh…" I paused

"Crona!" he quickly answered, wringing his hands.

"Well it's nice to meet you Crona! I hope we can be great friends!"

"I-I d-don't k-know how to d-deal with f-friends…" he stuttered, dropping his hands to his side and continued gazing at the floor. I took his hand in mine and grinned at him.

"Well how about we hang out every now and then so we can build up a friendship?" I offered him; Crona smiled slightly and looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Y-you mean it?"

"I promise!"

After that he bowed and excused himself from the room. I watched him go, he seemed so insecure and nervous but I would help he get over that.

It was still light out so I decided to go out and take a walk. I had my hand on the handle when Stein strolled into the room.

"And where do you think you're going? You still need to recover," he declared, eyeing me through his glasses.

"I just want to go for a stroll for fresh air. I won't stray too far and I shouldn't be long I'll be out an hour at most" I reassured him. He shook his read but allowed me to go, I bowed in thanks and took off out the door.

**.~.**

I inhaled deeply, taking in the gorgeous scent of wild flowers and pine trees. Many shades of greens and browns came together and blended together like an enormous painting that an artist had so carefully and skillfully painted. A soft breeze rustled the leaves of trees creating the illusion of them whispering to one another, birds sung in harmony with each others bell like chirps.

I hummed along with them, my voice danced in harmony with the delighted chirps of birds. The woods were rich and alive with beauty and life. I twirled around and danced in time with the birds and my humming. I've never felt so peaceful and carefree in years; my heart was bursting with pleasure.

_CRACK_

My head snapped to the direction the sudden noise came from. I gasped at the sight before me. A young fawn with its mother walked into the clearing, they truly were a breathtaking sight. The fawn trotted over to me and nuzzled my waist, I stroked its head softly. The doe's ears pricked up before she snorted and took off, the fawn took off after her however when it reached the edge of the clearing it turned to me and gave me a sign to follow it. I stared at it before quickly following it, I began humming with the life around me again, the fawn bleated along with me.

**.~.**

Finally the deer stopped by a twinkling stream that sparkled in the sunlight that broke through the roof of branches and leaves. I stared in awe as I walked over to it and dipped my fingers into the icy, clear liquid. The water licked at my fingers as the current pushed down stream.

"This place is beautiful… how did you fi-" I stopped speaking when I noticed the deer had left.

I stood up, shaking the small droplets off my hand. I looked around trying to see if I could spot where my guides had gotten.

I began to panic, I've wandered to far into the woods and everything looked the same. Fear began to cling to me as I looked around trying to find a path that looked familiar.

**.~.**

I've been wandering around for about two hours now and the light was beginning to fade, my panic began to rise as I walked around in this maze of trees and bushes. I fought to stay calm but it was becoming hard to do so.

I finally came to a new clearing, the golden light of the setting sun lit up the scenery and a lone rock stood in the center. I sighed and walked over to it, lying down on its cool, smooth surface. I stared up at the sky, watching the now yellow and pink fluffy clouds lazily passed by without a care in the world.

"It must be boring doing the same thing all day every day…" I mumbled to myself "But I guess it would mean that you'd be free from life's dramas"

I closed my tired eyes and decided to take a nap. As I drifted into a peaceful slumber, I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched…

**.~.**

**Soul's P.O.V.**

I lazily opened my eyes and wiped away the grogginess. How long was I out? I looked out the window and saw it was now dark out. I looked down and spotted Maka's cloak covering me.

Where is she anyway?

I got up and walked into the kitchen and saw Tsubaki and Crona whispering amongst one another, I cleared my throat to make my presence known. The two stopped what they were doing when they heard me and looked in my direction.

"Do you know where Maka is?" I asked, Tsubaki shook her head while Crona had a thoughtful look on his face.

"M-Maka? I-I heard her t-talking to S-Stein" he answered. I mumbled thanks and left the room to find the crazy man.

As always he was locked up in his room. I banged on the door.

"Come in" he called; I opened the door and marched in.

"Yo Stein you know where Maka is?"

Stein was taken aback by this question.

"Isn't she here?"

I shook my head; I felt a hint of panic spark inside me. Stein became concerned.

"This is not good… she's probably lost out there…" he mumbled to himself more then me.

"What do you mean?"

"Maka went out into the woods over four hours ago…"

"And you let her go alone!"

"She said she wouldn't stray too far"

I grinded my teeth together, she was out there alone and probably afraid. What's worse is 'He' could be out there, watching her every move…

I shook my head; I have to keep negative thoughts from clouding up my head. I felt the beast DNA begin to kick in.

My heart began to pump faster, my sense of smell became stronger, my eyesight was sharpening and my hearing became sensitive. I clutched her cloak tighter and bolted out of the room and out the front door.

**.~.**

I raced through the woods, by now I had transformed into a snow-white wolf. Maka's cloak wrapped around me, I tracked her scent. My blood boiled when I picked up 'His' scent as well, I pushed myself to go faster. I have to get to her now!

I charged into a clearing and there, lying asleep on the rock was the very person that had gotten me all worked up like an uncool person.

I sauntered over to her, lying beside the rock, making sure 'He' wasn't close by.

**.~.**

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I groaned as I woke up, I felt so stiff.

Note to self… Never fall asleep on a rock again

I looked around and saw something white and red glow under the light of the moon. I looked closer and gasped, it was a wolf… wearing my cloak!

"Oh… my… Death!" I gasped; he looked up at me. I was shocked to see eyes that were crimson just like Soul's.

He whimpered and barked at me. I jumped slightly however when I looked into his eyes, I felt safe. I hopped off the rock and walked over to him, crouching so I was eye level with him.

"Where did you come from?" I mumbled, scratching his ears and under his muzzle. I giggled when his leg began shaking and his tail was wagging like crazy.

"And where did you get this?" I asked, grabbing my cloak and putting it on. He simply barked and whined in answer. I returned to scratching him.

"Who's a good boy? You are! You are! Who's a good wittle wolfie!" I gushed, I thought back to Soul and how he would say the way I'm acting was 'uncool'. I smirked.

"You know you remind of my best friend so…. I'm going to call you Soul-kun!" I declared. Soul-kun seemed to roll his eyes at the comment but smirked a toothy, wolf smirk. I gaped at how it was so much like Soul's.

"Do you think you could help me get out of here?" I asked; he nodded. I got up and stretched. I froze when I heard clapping. I looked up to see Asura, stepping from the shadows with a sneer on his face.

"I finally found you Maka my dear~ How about you come home so we can be married?" he chimed, walking slowly over to me. I shook my head furiously, stepping back as fear captured me in its tight grip.

"N-no! Not after what you did! Not when you tried to r-r-rape me!" I squeaked, tears welled up in my eyes as memories of that awful moment flashed in my head. My legs buckled from underneath me, causing me to sink to the ground. I clutched my head and began to beg for the images to go away.

I heard snarling and angry barks come from Soul-kun as he stood protectively in front of me. His fur stood up in anger, his claws were bared and his teeth were bared. His teeth were just like Soul's too!

Asura looked at him and laughed, "You really think you can beat me you mutt?"

How dare he call such a majestic animal a 'mutt'!

Suddenly Asura's form began to change. His teeth grew sharper, claws sprouted from his hands, he grew dog-like ears and a tail and his body became covered in fur.

I watched in shock as the man in front of me changed into a large, savage looking wolf.

Soul-kun let out a howl before leaping at Asura. While he was in mid air, red and black scythe blades sprouted out of his back, and front legs. His tail even turned into one.

I watched in awe as the two wolves battled it out in front of me. One thought continuously repeated itself in my head.

Is that wolf Soul?

I shook my head 'No… it's not possible… but then again Asura transformed into a wolf in front of me… and Soul was pretty hesitant to tell me what happened after the night he disappeared… I… I just don't know…' I thought.

I screamed as I saw Asura knock my protector aside and came bounding towards me, I tried to move but my brain refused to connect to my legs. Soul-kun sprung to his feet and tackled Asura, slicing him on the underbelly in the process. He quickly moved to my side and began trying to get me onto his back.

I spotted Asura getting up and prepare to attack, he launched at us with a triumphant smile on his face. Soul-kun had no time to brace himself so I fiercely got out my book and threw it at him. It got him right in the middle of his forehead; I smirked in victory as he fell to the ground dazed. I jumped onto Soul-kun's back and he ran out of the clearing and hid me behind some bushes.

I was about to protest when I saw him head back to the clearing however I closed my mouth when he glared at me.

**.~.**

**Soul's P.O.V.**

Maka is now safely out of the way from being badly injured. My blood was boiling with rage as I faced off my opponent.

Asura was the one who killed those innocent people!

Asura was the one who made me a monster!

Asura was the one who almost hurt _MY_ Maka!

I let out a noise that sounded like something between a snarl and roar. Asura got up with the book in his mouth; he snapped it in half like it was a twig.

"Oh come on! Not my Maka Chop book! I loved that book!" I heard Maka whine; I couldn't help but let out a wheezy snicker.

Asura's head snapped up as he scanned the edge of the battlefield trying to find his target. The distraction was all I needed to lash out at with my tail and slice him across the face. My move backfired on me though as he latched his fangs around my neck began to tear at it. I struggled in his grip, I refused to be defeated here not when Maka needed my protection. I stabbed him just beside his heart causing him to let go.

"Why… won't… you… just… die… mutt…" he gasped, circling me.

"Because I refuse to die until I wipe you off the face of this planet!" I replied with a shout, my chest heaving as I tried to suck much needed air into my pleading lungs. I charged at him and began furiously slashing at him. He tried to fight back but I was to quick for him, I sliced him until he finally collapsed to the floor, his breathing was labored as he watched me tower over him.

"Time to pay up for your sins" I muttered, raising my left arm blade over him. Just as I was about to plunge into his heart I saw him smirk causing me to falter for a second. What happened next took me completely off guard.

Asura sliced me diagonally across the chest, sending me flying back. As I crashed painfully into the ground, I heard Maka let out a cry. I lie paralyzed, I could feel the hot liquid of my life source stain my pure white coat and my breathing was quick and fast.

**.~.**

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I watched in horror as my savior lied just on the edge of my hiding spot. Then I noticed something happen, his body glowed. Paws turned into hands and feet, his tail disappeared, his muzzle shrank back into a nose and his fur disappeared. There lying on the ground was Soul.

I was shocked to know I was right about my suspicious and from the sight of his transformation. I rose to my feet and stumbled over to him, I slid down onto my knees and placed a shaking head over a part of his wound.

"S-Soul…" I stuttered, looking at his face. He let out a groan, I sighed relief seeing he was still alive. I noticed his blades were gone too.

When did they vanish?

"M-Maka… g-get away f-from h-here… I-I'm a m-monster… j-just l-leave me h-here to die…" he coughed, giving me a weak push. I grabbed his hand with my free hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Stupid…" I muttered, my eyes shadowed by my bangs. "Why would I leave my best friend when he just defended me? I don't what you say because you're not a monster! You're Soul Eater! My first and best friend!" I cried.

Soul just weakly shook his head, he opened his mouth in protest but I shushed him.

"Save your strength… I don't want you to die when I just found you again," I whispered, standing up and turning to face the true monster.

Asura was back in his human form now, watching my every move, which made me shudder.

Creep.

"Maka darling come join me and leave this weakling to die" he purred, I stood my ground and shook my head.

"Never will I join a murderer like you!" I shouted, adrenaline pumping though my veins.

"Come now Maka if you don't join me I'll be forced to kill him then you" he sighed, shaking his head. I didn't budge however I saw something shine in the moonlight as it flew at me. I yelped when I felt something slice against the side of my neck. My already bloodied hand gripped the new wound; I took it away and saw black liquid.

"There we go now you should be able to understand me when I'm in my wolf form after we're married and I have to go an hunt every two weeks" he chattered, a grin on his face. My eyes narrowed into slits.

"Why on earth would I marry you?" I spat. "I'd rather die fighting you then have to be by your side for the rest of my life!"

His grin faded and his eyes narrowed. "Is that what you want?"

I stood in front of Soul protectively.

"Bring it! If I die now at least I would've hopefully done some damage to you!"

He turned back into a wolf and growled and hissed.

"So be it"

**.~.**

**OMG! It's finished! Haha! Awesome! Well I had my Japanese exams today and I hopefully got high marks so finger crossed for that anyway we got to see in Soul's P.O.V.! We also get to see some of his past! Isn't that a nice treat? I think I've got Black*Star's personality in check and I think I have Kid's down too. I may need to work with Crona, Stein and Tsubaki… but I'll need to do MAJOR work with our main love birds' personalities… they felt so OOC when I wrote this but that's up to you to decide my lovelies~ Anyway I'm sorry if this chap is bad but I hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review! Until next time ;)**

**Anime-chick**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3! Ok! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Really guys I love you! Anyway I passed my Japanese exam I'd also to thank a really awesome friend from school for helping with the beginning of the chap cause I was stuck. LOVE YOU GURL! 3 Anyway I don't own Soul Eater otherwise our lovebirds would be a cute couple!**

Chapter 2

We were having a stare off, both of us daring the other to make the first move. Sweat beaded my forehead as my fingers twitched. I broke away from his intense gaze, looking for something to use against him.

Ah ha!

I noticed a branch lying just out of my reach; I glanced at Asura once more before leaping to my weapon. I back flipped and spun my new weapon around like a professional scythe wielder.

To say that I wasn't scared out of my mind would be a lie however I was prepared to give my life to try and get revenge for Soul, me and for anyone else that was played around with by this very demon.

"Bring it," I muttered, glaring at him as he prepared to attack. I let out a battle cry as I charged at him, slamming the branch down onto his head and kicking him the chest. He countered by swiping at my feet; I dodged by springing into the air and punched him in the back. The force of the punch sent him crashing into the ground, leaving a dent.

"Whoa… I never knew I was that strong" I murmured to myself, clenching and unclenching my hand in amazement. I heard Asura cough as he rose to his feet, I prepared for another attack.

"Not bad… you would've made the perfect bride" he snickered "What a shame you gave all that up for some mutt"

"He's not a mutt!" I snapped; running at him again with the stick raised high above my head. Asura simply rolled his eyes, baring his fangs with annoyance. I swiped at him from the side; he took the hit as though a fly hit him.

"Huh?" I gasped in confusion, eyes wide. I was then thrown into the rock, knocking all the air out of my lungs. I fell face first into the floor, my chest heaving as it desperately sucked in wonderful air. I began coughing fiercely from breathing in to quickly; spots of blood speckled the ground as I coughed it up. I gritted my teeth together, biting back the roaring pain that had made its home in my body.

My opponent chuckled darkly, making his way over to me. I tried reaching for my fighting tool that I had dropped in impact. I felt him lift me up from the scruff of my coat, his saliva dripped down onto my skin, causing me to shudder in disgust. He tossed me into a tree, I yelped in severe pain and slid to down with my head bowed.

Asura reverted back to his human self and strode over to me, shaking his head with a sneer of his face. He grabbed my face with his hand and forced me to look at him. I felt like puking because I was close.

"You know Maka… I was going to kill you but…" he murmured, leaning in. I tried to move but pain seared through my body every time I tried to move. Memories of that night flooded my mind once more; I felt more tears coming.

_CRACK_

Asura's head snapped towards the direction of the sudden sound, which was all I needed to bash my head against me. He yelped in pain, glaring at me with burning eyes. I whimpered when I saw the pure rage swirl within his eyes, I shrank lower into the dirty soil, in hopes I could somehow disappear.

I felt his hands wrap around my delicate neck, crushing it in a tight grip. I struggled desperately to escape his grip however it only made him choke me tighter.

"YAHOO!" came a loud cheer, a black and blue blur sent Asura flying into the trees. I fell onto my hands and knees, gasping for breath. I weakly raised my head to spot the wolf I saw on the night I passed out in the woods.

"I-it's you" I coughed, forcing my self shakily to my feet. The wolf looked over at me with disgust, he narrowed his eyes and let out an angry growl.

"You…. YOU'RE THE REASON SOUL'S HURT!" he bellowed.

Hold on… I'd know that voice anywhere!

"B-Black*Star!" I gapped at him. He ignored me, snarling in rage.

Another wolf appeared, this one was black with golden eyes; he also had three white stripes on the side of his head.

"K-Kid" I stuttered.

Who's next? Tsubaki? Liz? Patty? Crona!

Kid nodded with a small smile, glancing over at the unconscious Soul and growled. I bowed my head in shame.

"Black*Star you take Maka and Soul back to the house" he ordered, Black*Star barked and snarled at him.

"I'd help Soul cause he's my brother but why should I help 'HER'" he demanded. I took a step forward and said.

"Please Black*Star… Help Soul for me…" I pleaded, eyes shining with tears. Kid looked at me in surprise.

"You can understand us? How can a mortal do that?" he questioned, eyes filled with curiosity.

"Because I branded her"

All our heads snapped towards the direction of the voice, Asura limped into the clearing as a wolf.

"What do you mean 'branded'?" Kid asked. Asura smirked.

"Branding means she can understand us however one day she will come to me and be my mate"

I shuddered in disgust. Pictures of me in Asura's arms flooded my mind.

I'm going to be sick…

"That's just sickening" I said, hatred icing my voice. I heard a quiet growl from behind me.

Soul

I ran to his side, falling to my knees and looking at his broken and bleeding body. He was clearly in so much pain and here we were just standing around having a chat.

"Just hold on Soul… Please!" I begged; he twitched his hand slightly in response.

"Black*Star! Get Soul out of here NOW!" I heard Kid order. I watched as Black*Star reluctantly got out of battle stance and trotted over to us, muttering about how he wanted to kick Asura's ass. I shrank away when he sent me an icy glare. He bent down and slumped Soul onto his back and ran off.

"Maka go with Black*Star"

I opened my mouth to protest when Kid snapped at me.

"That's an order"

I nodded and begun running off. I heard Asura say one last thing to me before I left him to fight Kid.

"I'll see you soon my dear bride~"

**.~.**

I ran through the door, Tsubaki pulled me into a tight hug. The taller girl wept on my shoulder, I wrapped my arms around her and returned the embrace.

"Oh my gosh Maka! I'm so glad you're ok! You're not hurt are you!" she fussed, pulling away and looking me up and down. I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine just a few cuts and bruises… h-how's Soul?" I quietly asked; she looked at me sadly.

"I'm not sure… Stein is doing surgery on him right now"

My eyes went wide and I felt faint, I started to feel weak in the knees. Tsubaki steadied me, her face showed a lot of concern.

"Take it easy and just sit down" she uttered and led me over to the couch. I sat down, burying my face into my dirty, bloody and sore hands.

"It's all my fault…" I murmured. I felt Tsubaki place a comforting hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Hey now… you didn't know that would happen…" she tried to reason. I however knew it was my fault for straying too far…

"C-can you just give me some time alone" I mumbled, I felt her hand leave my shoulder and her footsteps fade. The silence only lasted a few seconds before I heard someone walk into the room; I looked up to come face to face with angry green eyes.

Black*Star.

I stared up at him in shame. A harsh scowl was etched onto his facial features; I couldn't face his intense stare for long before bowing my head again.

"You… Ever since you came you've not only disrespected my god like powers but brought trouble to us!" he growled, hatred coated his words. I jumped slightly at his tone.

"I-I'm sorry… i-is Soul going to be o-ok?" I ask, twisting my hands nervously.

"Stein said he can stop the bleeding but if he has internal injuries then there is little chance of him surviving…"

I felt my breath stop. I balled my hands into fists, digging my nails into my palms to prevent myself from breaking down now.

"You're pathetic you know" I heard the boy growl, my head snapped up in anger. I opened my mouth to retort when he interrupted me.

"Ever since you came, nothing but bad luck has come… because of you my brother is in surgery"

I shut my mouth, biting my lip. We sat in silence, each in buried in our own thoughts. I sighed and whispered.

"Perhaps I should leave…"

"What did you say?"

I was about to repeat my words when Stein walked in. Both Black*Star and I jumped to our feet and sprinted over to him.

"STEIN! IS MY DISCIPLE OK!"

"Will Soul be ok sir?"

Stein looked at the two of us and smiled, giving us the thumbs up.

"The surgery was a success, there were no internal injuries so all he needs to do is rest and he'll be back on his feet in a few days" he informed us. Both of us let out a breath of relief after hearing the news. I stepped forward, holding an arm.

"May… may I see him?" I asked quietly, Stein stepped aside and allowed me to pass. I muttered my thanks and speed walked to Stein's room.

**.~.**

I slowly and quietly opened the door, flinching slightly when it creaked against its hinges. I heard my footsteps lightly pad against the floor as I made my way into the eerie room, shutting the door behind me. It was so quiet that I could hear the nervous beating of my heart. The room smelt like herbs and soil, giving it a unique yet odd scent.

I heard the heavy breathing of the boy I had come to see. I walked over to the bed and saw Soul sleeping deeply, completely unaware of his surroundings. He was covered with a blanket, making it impossible to see what had become of the ghastly battle wound he acquired from Asura. Curiosity kicked in after a few seconds, causing my fingers to itch and want to peel away the fabric covering him. I quickly succumbed to the strong desire and wretched the blanket off his chest. Guilt swiftly tore at my mind as soon as I saw the sight before me.

A long laceration spread diagonally across his body, starting from his right shoulder and ending at his left hip, was stitched and cleaned. My head began to spin and I felt queasy in my stomach as the guilt began to worsen, I felt my knees buckle from beneath me and send me to the floor. I covered my mouth with my hands and began to unleash a rapid flow of tears, leaning on the bed. Sobs racked my frame as I wept and hiccupped.

"I-it-it's a-a-all m-m-y f-fa-fault" I hiccupped through tears. "L-lo-ok w-what ha-hap-pened t-to y-ou"

I rose to my feet again trying to calm myself. I inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times in effort to quieting my sobs. I unsteadily raised a trembling hand to the start of his wound and ran my fingers over the stitching; it felt so rough and bumpy.

I couldn't look at him anymore so I turned away and let out a shaky breath, staring at the dusty wooden floor.

"Maybe Black*Star was right…. Maybe I am just bad luck…" I mumble to myself, clenching my hands. "I should just leave…"

I looked straight up at the roof and thought about my words before deciding that leaving was the right choice. It'd be better for everyone because I wouldn't bring anymore bad luck, they can back to their normal lives and most importantly they won't get hurt like this ever again.

I know where to go as well. I'll go to 'her' house. She's like a mother to me anyway.

I nodded to myself and turned to face Soul one last time. Closing my eyes, I leaned down and kissed his forehead before resting mine against his.

"Goodbye… Soul"

**.~.**

I walk out into the living room to find Black*Star lying on the couch. I walk over to him, clearing my throat to make my presence known; he looked up at me. I noted the anger that flashed on his face when he saw me. He opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it.

"Black*Star you're right… I am nothing but bad luck… so I've decided to run away and go to an old friend's house… and… and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I've done… and thanks for saving me that night…"

The azure haired boy looked at me with shocked eyes. What I did next caught him by surprise. I hugged him.

"Do me one last favour and tell everyone it was great meeting them and tell Soul I'm sorry" I whisper to him before letting him go and walking to the door. I look back him one last time and see him watching me with a blank look then I ran out the door, never looking back.

**.~.**

I ran through the dark woods blindly, it was too dark to make out the trail to 'her' house but I wouldn't stop running. I prayed that somehow I would find her house soon in case 'He' appeared, when I caught sight of a dim light. I froze in mid step and watched it.

'That must be 'her' place' I thought, cautiously walking closer to the light. Soon a fairly large hut came into view and I jogged over to it. I knocked on the door and waited patiently. I thought back to Soul and the others… even though I'll be sad to leave them all behind… it's for the best. A few unwanted tears escaped my eyes just as the door opened.

A woman with golden blonde hair, with a hazel eye and an eye patch stared at me in surprise.

"Maka?"

I simply smiled and nodded.

"Hello Marie"

**.~.**

**Soul's P.O.V. **

I woke up, rubbing the tiredness from my garnet eyes and peered around the room, trying to get my bearings.

I'm in Stein's room… uncool….

I felt my forehead tingling slightly. Confused I reached up and touched it. The feeling felt so warm and loving.

Like Maka…

My eyes widened and I leapt out of bed, ignoring the pain coming from my battered body. I stumbled over to the door, yanking it open, only to be blinded by the brightness of the hallway. After my eyes adjusted, I walked to the living room. Black*Star was staring intensely at the door; his mouth was set in a firm line.

"Black*Star have you seen Maka?"

Said boy looked at me for a second before returning his gaze to the door. After a few more seconds of staring he sighed and faced me.

"She left bro… she's gone to an old friend's place where she hopes to stop causing problems no doubt…"

I'd had never seen the goofy so-called 'god' so serious like this before. The blue haired boy walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Then he walked off to the kitchen but before he disappeared, he turned to me.

"Oh and Soul, Maka wanted you to know something"

"What?"

"She's sorry"

**.~.**

**Maka **(A/N: I'm getting too lazy to right P.O.V. all the time XD)

I currently sat near the warmth of a large fireplace, Marie sitting in the chair opposite me with a blank look on her face. I had just told her everything and I'm now allowing her brain to digest it all. I shifted nervously in my seat.

What if she hates me now?

What if she throws me out because she thinks I've become a freak?

I shook my head roughly, scolding myself for thinking such thoughts however I was still nervous about her reaction. 'Come on Maka! Think positive!' I thought to myself, I jumped when Marie sighed.

"So that's why you came here?" she asked quietly. I was at a loss for words so I nodded; the older woman stared at me with a concerned look before smiling warmly.

"Well you're always welcome here sweetheart like I've always told you, you're like my daughter which is why you are so precious to me"

I smiled warmly at her, swallowing the lump forming in my throat. I got up and walked over to her.

"And that's why I think of you as my Mama" I whisper before hugging her. She returns the embrace, her loving aura surrounding my lost and fragile soul and filling it with love and hope.

I love how Marie could make me instantly happy with just a simply gesture of kindness but then again… that's what 'mothers' did right?

**.~.**

**Soul**

I lie on the couch, staring lazily up at the ceiling. It's been five days since Maka had run off and everything seems so… how would Maka say it? Oh yeah…. Depressing…

Tsubaki and the twins don't seem as cheerful as they originally were, Kid seems deeply concerned about something, Crona's even more emo than ever… Heck! Even Black*Star doesn't shout about his 'godliness' much…

I push myself up into a sitting position and sigh. 'You're moping around… so uncool' I thought glumly. As soon as I heard she had run off I wanted to sprint after her but Stein refused to let me do so for two reasons.

I had to allow my body to rest and my injuries heal

She left for a reason

I close my eyes and ponder for a while. 'Well my injuries healed fast thanks to the DNA in my blood and I'm fully rested' I thought, ticking off the first reason as to why I couldn't race after the problematic bookworm however reason two seemed to taunt me nonstop.

'She left for a reason… no doubt she left blaming herself for this… It's not her fault this happened, her sweet, kind soul shouldn't be worrying like this…'

My eyes snapped open. Did I just call that flat chested girl's soul 'sweet'? That's so not cool…

I get up and head for the door. 'I'm going to find her and convince her it wasn't her fault' I decided, yanking the door open. I froze when I heard a voice behind me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Ah crap it's Stein.

"I'm going to find her"

"Soul you know she left for her own reason so leave her be, it was her decision"

I gritted my teeth in anger. What did he know? It's not like she told him anything anyway!

"I don't care… I'll convince her to come back… and she doesn't agree…"

I smirked slightly and ran off.

"I'll just drag her back"

**.~.**

**Maka**

I hum a merry tune as I help Marie bake some bread, the setting sun giving the room a unique glow. Over the past five days I've kind of returned to my ordinary self however I feel awful for leaving everyone behind. Sometimes I can't decide whether running away was selfish or not…

Marie was currently lighting the lamps in her house, she twirled a lot while doing so. She tried to get me to join her a few times but I shook my head with a laugh. I'm not exactly a good dancer.

I placed the now freshly cooked bread onto the table and heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it~" Maria chimed, dancing over to the door. I smiled fondly at her; sometimes I wonder why her relationships never last very long.

"Maka there's someone who wants you"

I suddenly became very nervous.

What if it's Asura?

Then again Marie is here so he wouldn't do anything… right?

"Maka!" she called again. I cautiously made my way over to the door, coming face to face with the very boy who I left lying in bed five days ago.

"Soul?" I gasped, the albino boy grinned.

"Hey Maka… glad to see you're ok" he said, scratching his head awkwardly.

I nodded simply, mumbling a 'you too'. Marie looked backwards and forwards between the two of us.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone"

I shook my head, looking up at her with eyes that pleaded her to stay. She nodded understandably. Soul cleared his throat, grabbing our attention.

"Uhhh Maka… We need to talk about something" he said uncertainly, I shook my head and gave him a sad smile.

"Soul… I don't want to see you anymore"

**.~.**

**And we're done Ok…. I'm so sorry this took forever! It took longer then the days I estimated… BLAME WRITER'S BLOCK! Anyway I think this chap wasn't too good like the others but hopefully you enjoyed it**

**Until next time my lovelies~**

**Anime-chick!**


	4. Chapter 3

**OMG! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY GUYS! I didn't mean for the update to be this long! I swear! However Writer's Block really got me this time and I hated it! It was a really bad case too, I almost gave up writing this story because of it but then I remembered all you wonderful readers and I knew I couldn't let you guys down! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the rest but I promise the others will be better! Anyway my American holiday was heaps fun! We were all a little crazy there ha ha! Ok now for the Disclaimer! I don't own Soul Eater 'cause if I did I'd make Soul and Maka a cute couple!**

**.~.**

Chapter 3

"Soul… I don't want to see you anymore"

The albino looked at me like I had grown another head. Marie stared at me, puzzled by my actions. I looked at the both of them once more before turning on my heel and marching back into the house.

Guilt tore at my mind, taunting me with images of Soul's hurt filled eyes when those words escaped my lips. I sat on the kitchen bench, watching the trees slowly sway in the evening breeze.

I heard the other two murmuring amongst one another at the door. The hushed voices stopped and were followed by the sound of the door shutting.

'Good he left…' I thought sadly, gripping the table edge tightly. I felt torn… one part of me wanted Soul to leave for his own good while the other part wanted him to stay and be here with me. I hummed a tune Marie taught me when I was five, allowing a small smile grow on my face.

_Lovely tune you're humming there sweetheart~_

I froze and quickly scanned my surroundings however I couldn't see the owner of the voice.

_I'm in your head my bride~_

A cold shiver ran down my spine when I realized whose voice it was, I'd recognize that deep, sly voice anywhere…

"A-Asura?"

_That's right~_

"H-how… W-why?"

_Remember when I striked you? ~_

I quickly scanned my memory of that horrible fight; I bit my lip at the memory of Soul being taken down. My breathing hitched when I remembered being hit in the neck but he only did that so I could understand him and so I'd come to him… right?

_That was one of the reasons my sweet~_

"One of the reasons?"

_What I hit you with had a certain substance in it, which allows me to track you wherever you go~_

"No…"

_Oh yes! Wherever you run, wherever you hide, I will find you~_

My eyes widened in horror, cold sweat drip down my face.

"No! No! You can't!"

_I can and I will. I know you're no longer in the safety of those flea bitten mongrels~_

I clutched my head and squeezed my eyes shut.

_I'll come and collect you soon, as for that woman you're with… She'll make a tasty meal~_

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE MY LOVED ONES AND ME ALONE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

_Oh my dear Maka… I can't just leave you… after all… we are engaged~_

"I-I never agreed to that… Now get out… please just leave me alone…"

_Very well then… remember though… I will get you and we will be married…_

"Get out… just go away…"

"Maka"

I felt something warm on my shoulder; I opened my eyes and looked up coming face to face with scarlet eyes.

"Soul? When did you…? How much…?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm my racing nerves.

"How… how much of that did you see?"

I heard him sigh and hop onto the bench beside me. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke, causing me to open my eyes and look at him.

"From when you grabbed your head… I called your name a few times but you didn't seem to hear me… then you started shouting and begging…"

'Great… now he probably thinks I'm crazy…' I thought bitterly, massaging my throbbing head.

"Maka… what did 'He' do to you?"

I was caught off guard by his question causing my eyes to wander away from him and rest on the front door.

"Maka… what happened?" he pressed on, leaning towards me. I felt his warm breath on my neck, giving me goose bumps. I exhaled noisily and began explaining everything.

**.~.**

During the explanation I noticed his eyes displayed a variety of emotions however guilt was the most common. By the time I finished explaining, his eyes were hidden behind his messy bangs. I noted his shoulders were slightly shaking as though he was fighting with himself.

Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, I whispered to him.

"Soul none of this is your fault… it's mine, I wasn't being cautious so stop beating yourself up about-"

He seized my hands in his, pulling them close to his chest.

"It…" I finished slowly, studying his face.

"Maka… I promise I'll protect you with my life"

"Soul don't be stu-"

"Please Maka…" he whispered, his eyes showing between his bangs; full of determination. I soon found myself lost in their gorgeous depths. He began slowly leaning towards me. My heart began pounding in my chest.

"Soul…" I whispered, our lips centimeters apart; I could feel his warm breath on my face. He began to close the gap….

_She'll make a tasty meal~_

I snapped my head away from him, my breathing light and quick.

"Soul! Where's Marie!"

**.~.**

We raced through the woods, Soul in his wolf form and I on his back. The colours of our surroundings were mixed together as we tore through this dwelling of trees, wildlife and 'Him'. I tried to prevent negative thoughts from piling into my head but a few always got in.

Pictures of Marie crying for help as 'He' was mauling her.

"Maka…"

Her lifeless body covered with crimson liquid.

"Maka"

'His' satisfied smirk as he-

"Maka!"

I snapped out my devastating thoughts and looked down at the snowy beast below me, he must have sensed my uneasiness.

"Maka she's not dead yet… or I would've scented her blood long ago" he reassured me. I nodded and took deep, tranquil breaths.

_Why is your scent mingling with mutt?_

I didn't reply; I ignored the cursed voice in hopes it would just leave.

_Answer me!_

I almost smirked, knowing I was ticking him off but knowing Asura all these years; when he was angry, nothing good could come of it.

_Fine if you won't answer me… I'll just have to find your friend and dispose of her!_

"Soul! Please pick up the pace! Hurry!"

I wrapped my arms his chest as he accelerated up the swiftness of each bounding step. His breathing started to become labored as the strain on him took hold.

"You can do it Soul, I know you can" I encouraged, fearing my request may make him collapse.

Fear absorbed me as his speed began to drop until he was walking.

'Oh no! Marie's going to die and Soul's going to collapse because of me' my mind panicked until I heard footsteps. I looked up to see the very woman we were searching for make her way over to us with a bucket of stream water.

"Maka! Soul! What are you doing here?" she questioned, concern washing over her features. I slid off the panting Soul, scratching his head.

"Thank you Soul" I whispered gratefully into his ear. He simply grunted in response before plopping down to the leaf littered floor.

"Marie we have to get out of here as quickly as we can!" I declared, grasping her hand.

"What? Why?"

"Remember that guy called Asura I told you about?" I asked, ignoring the growling Soul.

"Yes the one who almost… the guy who tried to… indeed I remember"

"Well he's coming to slay you! That's why we gotta get out of here!"

Marie gasped, dropping the bucket in the process.

"W-why would he do that?"

"So he could take me with him…"

Soul rose to his feet, I saw it in his face that he was still exhausted.

"We should let Soul rest for a while first, while he rests we should stay on guard" I decided.

**.~.**

We sat in anxious silence while Soul rested; my stomach was stuck in constricted, painful knots. I knew 'He' could be lurking in the shadows somewhere, observing, awaiting for the perfect instant to assault.

My eyes zipped around, blood roaring in my ears and my heart hammering in discomfort. I recoiled slightly when Marie extended her hand to ease me.

_Why so agitated love~_

I shot up, my heart missing a beat as I examined the area. Soul and Marie looked up at me in alarm; I raised a finger to my lips getting up and walking towards some dense shrubs.

_Coming to greet me I see~_

I halted in mid step before rapidly turning on my heel and hurrying back to the other two. They must have detected my rise in panic because they quickly scrambled to their feet, Marie mounted Soul and I quickly followed.

"Go! Go! He's very close!" I hissed, looking behind me. The bushes parted, revealing the large, ugly black and white head of Asura; Marie let out a small shriek as she looked at him.

Soul took off at that moment, running as fast as he legs would allow him however the weight of Marie and I prevented him from running as swift as before.

I heard Asura let out a howl; the sound of paws thudding against the earth followed quickly after, he saw this as a game and he knew he had the advantage. I heard him gaining speed and knew it was only a matter of time before he caught us; I shut my eyes and began to pray for a miracle.

I looked back once more and saw the monster himself only a meter behind when he suddenly leapt at us. This was it, it was all over now, and he's caught us.

All of a sudden a large wolf with blue fur on its head tackled the attacking beast; the two of them rolled, yelping and snarling, out of sight. I breathed a sigh of relief as Soul took us to safety, I already had a feeling who it was that saved us and I smiled to myself.

"Thank you… Black*Star"

**.~.**

We arrived at the gangs' place shortly after where I was glomped by Liz and Patty and hugged by Tsubaki. I was surprised that I was welcomed back with open arms after what I did however I enjoyed the warm feeling it gave me. Marie felt a bit odd being welcomed so warmly by people she didn't quite know nonetheless she politely accepted their invitation to come in.

Everyone was currently seated in the lounge room, awaiting Black*Star's return. Liz and Patty were discussing with Marie about relationships, Tsubaki and Soul were murmuring about something near the fireplace, probably about Black*Star, and I sat alone; watching the door like a hawk.

I felt the couch sink as someone took a seat beside me, reluctantly turning my head I saw Blair staring at me with cheerful eyes.

"Maka! You came home! Nya~" she purred, walking over and settling herself in my lap. I smiled and stroked her smooth fur.

_BAM_

The door slammed opened and in strode a proud Black*Star. He gave thumbs up before positioning his hands of his hips and puffing out his chest.

"YOUR GOD HAS RETURNED! YOU MAY NOW WORSHIP MY GODLINESS," he boasted.

Haughty bastard…. But it was pleasing to see he made it back unscathed. The others cheered and made their way over to him, welcoming him home. I placed Blair down and made my way over to him; he surveyed me silently.

I stopped in front of him and we both stared at one another, waiting to see who spoke first. Everyone was watching, holding their breath, thinking we would argue again; smiling I spoke first.

"Thank you Black*Star, we wouldn't have made it out without your help"

The blue haired boy looked at me with a satisfied smirk, placing a hand on my head.

"That guy was no match for a big star like me! Besides a short, bookworm like you needs someone as big as me to protect you! What could you do? Bore him to death? Haha!"

"Maka…."

"Eh?"

"CHOP!"

I slammed my book into his head and sent him crashing to the floor. 'That jerk! I was just starting to warm up to him!' I thought bitterly, storming away from him.

I looked back and smiled faintly, "He may be a jerk but he isn't so bad" I admitted quietly to myself.

**.~.**

Later that night, I lied in bed quietly, thinking about the events that transpired during the day. First I saw Soul again then we went off to rescue Marie then we fled from Asura and were saved by the egotistical blue haired idiot and now I'm back here in the room I awoke in when I first arrived here.

"I'm sure worn out…" I yawned, rolling onto my side. I started to close my eyes when a thought suddenly intersected my mind.

Soul and I almost kissed!

My eyes shot right open as I thought back to the scene. We were only a few centimeters apart, I could feel his warm breath against my cool skin, his eyes inviting me in, and his earthy scent filled my nostrils….

I shook my head, hitting my cheek lightly before rolling onto my back. 'Stop thinking like that! You're starting to sound like those girls in your romance novels' my conscience scolded me. My face began to heat up when that picture reappeared, sighing I sat up and rubbed my eyes. One thought swirling around in the back of my cranium.

What if Soul has feelings for me?

"WHHHHHHY!"

I sprang out of bed when I heard someone wail. I ran over to the door and threw it open, racing towards the living room.

"Why! Why! Why! I don't deserve to live!"

I stopped when I realized who it was. Kid.

"Jeez… again…" I grumbled, face-palming. I continued walking to the living room, when I arrived I saw; Patty rolling around in a laughing fit, Liz shaking her head in irritation and Kid throwing a tantrum on the floor.

Liz looked up and sighed, moving over to my side. Patty was clutching her side, taking deep breaths in between giggles and Kid hid his face in his arms while he cursed himself.

"He didn't wake you did he?" queried Liz, looking down at me with an eyebrow raised. I shook my head, staring at the boy on the floor.

"No… I couldn't sleep and I heard the commotion so I thought I'd investigate" I answered with a huff.

"So…. What exactly happened?" I asked, looking over at her.

"We got into an argument and I kind of… mentioned his hair…"

I sweat-dropped at the memory of when I mentioned his hair, huge mistake. I slowly strolled over to him and squatted by his side.

"I'm garbage… I should just die," he sobbed. I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook it lightly.

"Hey now… you're not garbage, I mean you're a whole lot more symmetrical than trash so… umm… relax will ya"

The sniveling boy looked up with twinkling eyes.

"You mean it?"

"Of course!"

Liz walked over and squatted beside me.

"Yeah so no need to worry, right Patty?"

The blonde twin nodded in agreement.

"Yup!"

Kid sniffled and stood up, straightening out his clothes.

"Right well it's late so we all should head to bed, good night girls"

"Night!" we cried, watching him strode out of the room.

"Well we should get going too so see ya tomorrow Maka, come on Patty" Liz yawned and the two twins left.

Soon everything fell silent except for the crackling flames from the fireplace. I blew out all the lamps and grabbed a book from the bookshelf; I thought I might as well read since I'm wide-awake now. The only source of light was the soft, comforting glow from the dancing flames of the fireplace; I lied on the floor and placed the book in front, reading the title.

"Little Red Riding Hood" I murmured with a soft smile; memories of my childhood flashed through my mind. I studied the cover for a while, admiring the delicately drawn pictures, the rough texture of the leather binding and the beautifully written title. Opening to the first page, I noticed that the pages were old and warn; indicating this book was fairly old, no doubt used multiple times over the years.

Resting my head in my hand, I began reading my favourite fairytale, slowly being captivated by its alluring text.

**.~.**

About three quarters through the book my back began to hurt, getting up I walked over and plopped onto the couch; refusing to take my eyes away from the magic of the literature.

A minute later I felt a warm weight on my stomach, tearing my eyes away I looked down and saw Blair curled up asleep. Stifling a giggle I rubbed her head gently and returned to reading once again captured by the well-written plot.

Near the end my eyelids began to feel heavy as drowsiness began to take hold, shaking my head I forced my eyes open and continued reading the last remaining pages.

"Done…" I yawned, finishing the last few lines. I was unaware of the time but guessed it was quite late. Eyelids drooping, I faintly heard a deep chuckle from somewhere in the room, book falling from my grasp; I closed my eyes.

I felt warm arms wrap around my petite frame, lifting me up and carrying me somewhere; deciding I liked the warmth, I snuggled closer and allowed well needed rest pull me into a dream filled sleep.

**.~.**

**Annnnnnnnd done! It feels wonderful to be writing again! I missed it so much! I'm extremely sorry if this chapter is horrible, I promise I'll try my hardest to make the next one better guys. Also my apologies if this chapter is shorter then the rest, I tried real hard to make it long. Anyway how was it? I really want to know chickies! I also think I'm starting to get Maka's personality down but Soul is just so out of character! * ****Sulks in a corner ***** I seriously must work on that… well I'm going to shut up now. Please review my lovelies~ until next time.**

**Anime-chick.**


	5. Chapter 4

**HOLY CRACKERS! How LONG has it BEEN! A year! Good Lord! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I hope I still have all of my terrific readers! Anyway I'm going to cut the chitchat and get straight to the story! I don't own Soul Eater**

**Let's Begin!**

**.~.**

Chapter 4

_Dark…_

_It's so dark…_

_I can't feel my body…_

_Which way is up…?_

_Which way is down…?_

_**Maka…**_

_What?_

_**Maka…**_

_**Listen to me Maka…**_

_W-who are you?_

_**Listen very closely Maka dear~**_

_A-Asura?_

_**They hate you Maka my dear~ haven't you noticed?**_

_What? Who?_

_**All of them… Marie… Tsubaki… Black*Star… even Soul~**_

_Liar!_

_**You can deny the facts all you want but you know I'm right dearie~**_

_Just go away you overgrown mutt!_

_**Fine but don't come crying to me when you realize I'm right~**_

I snap my eyes open, wincing at the sudden brightness, and glare at the roof. Usually I'd be concerned about something like what just happened, however I strangely don't give two hoots about it at all. Pushing myself up, I stare calmly at my hands. Ignoring the feeling of impurity that's invading my mind, I get up and head to the bedroom door. Upon opening the door, I find a certain albino sleeping against the wall.

I study his face closely, the way he looked so peaceful in his sleep, the steady rise and fall of his chest, the drool that drips from his mouth. His behavior hasn't changed at all over the years, he still looks so at home when he sleeps. I shake my head and smile, typical Soul.

Walking around him, I head to the main room in the cottage. I saw Marie talking with Crona, who seemed to want to be somewhere else. I giggled to myself, Marie has a habit of having long conversations and Crona probably doesn't know how to handle it. I made my way over to save the poor, pink haired teen when Blair ran over to me.

"Nya! Maka-chan! Have you seen Kid-kun anywhere~?"

I blinked; last I saw the symmetry-crazed boy was when he was having one of his tantrums before bed.

"I believe he's still in his room"

"Nya~ Thanks Maka-chan~" Blair mewed and she scampered off.

"Maka! You're finally up!" cried Marie, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Morning Marie"

"I was just telling Crona about one of my many relationships with those idiotic men!"

Looking past Marie, I saw Crona shivering in the corner. He appeared to be mumbling something to himself. Poor guy.

Deciding to try and help the boy, I decided to tell Marie about Stein.

"So umm Marie, have you met Professor Stein yet? I think he could use a woman's touch, you can find him in there" I said, pointing over to the door to his room. The man was going to kill me later.

Marie immediately took off to his room, not hesitating to throw the door open and stride in. Deciding it was best to clear the scene of the crime, I made my way to the kitchen where I found Black*Star messily shoving breakfast down his throat. I crinkled my nose in disgust.

'He's loud, he's annoying, he has no table manners…. Probably doesn't even know what manners are….' I resolved in my head. Looking over at me, the blue haired boy waved.

"worning phoyal felloar!" he greeted through a full mouth, bits of food flying out.

'Yep…. I was right'

"Swallow before you speak, it's not pleasant to see what's in your mouth," I scolded, grabbing a piece of bread and taking a bite from it. Black*Star rolled his eyes and swallowed his food, wiping his mouth on his arm.

"You know for a follower you're pretty stuck up and bossy. You have a lot of guts bossing your god around" he huffed. I snorted and continued eating. It's funny, we've come quite far from hating one another's guts to being able to tolerate each other somewhat. Yet…

"What's your story?" I asked, staring out the window. From the silence that follows, I can guess he's dumbfounded by my question. The silence continues for a few more seconds before.

"I get it! You want to know more about your famous god so your respect will grow! All right then! I shall tell you how I was blessed with my amazing strength!" he began, putting his feet on the table.

I could feel annoyance coming on, the obnoxious idiot thought I wanted to listen to his stupid rants!

"And then when they tried to st-"

"That's not what I meant!" I growled, cutting him off. He gawks at me for a few moments before replying.

"Then what did you mean?"

He sounded serious now, turning my head towards him, I saw him studying me intensely. Forcing myself to swallow the now odd tasting bread, I answer him.

"How are you part wolf?"

The blue haired boy just stared at me before shrugging, swinging on his chair and turned his gaze to the ceiling. Silence bloomed for a couple of minutes until he finally opened his mouth.

"I was born with the genes," he answered simply.

I blinked a few times in confusion.

"That's it? You were born with it?"

"Yep"

"Did you mother have the genes or your father?"

"My mother had a fling with some guy called White*Star while my father was away on a hunting trip for a few weeks"

"So he had the genes?"

"Pretty much, my father walked out on us when he found out about my mother's affair and shortly after she abandoned me"

"… I… I'm sorry to hear that…"

The boy looked over at me, his face rid of any expression before his lips parted into a large grin. "To be honest I don't really remember my parents that much, I mean I was left at the age of two so I'm lucky remembering anything at all"

"At two? Then who took you in?"

"A martial arts teacher named Sid, he took me in, raised me and taught me every fighting move I know. He didn't care about the wolf genes I had in my blood, he helped me through the times of the full moon"

"What happens during the full moon?"

"The full moon is a time when the true wolf within us awakens and thirsts for the blood of mortals"

"The blood of mortals?"

"Oh yeah well since we've been cursed we get to live out the rest of our lives as immortals"

"…How old are you then?"

" I'm twenty eight"

"Oh… I was expecting something like two hundred or something"

Black*Star laughs; shaking his head. "Geez bookworm you're not that bright are you? My appearance stopped aging when I was twenty one"

My cheeks flushed red from embarrassment.

"Well what was I supposed to think when you said immortal? Just go back to explaining the full moon thing"

"Well you see there some differences with our full moon form and our normal form. As you've already seen our normal resembles an actual wolf, just our fur is the colour of our fur. Well when the full moon happens, we morph into wolf form whether we want to or not however there are some differences in our full moon form"

"What kind of differences?"

"Well our body looks like what people expect werewolves to look like, the human body shape just with wolf characteristics. Due to us being in that form, we become monsters; most people give into the animalistic instincts and plague villages, slaughtering so many. They leave many dead, more wounded"

"What happens if someone is bitten and survives? Do they become like you?"

"You know for a bookworm you ask too many questions. Anyway no if you're bitten or scratched in our full moon form, you die within a few days"

"But… A man back in my village had all these scars on him, said they came to be from a fight he had with a werewolf before slaying it with his own hands"

"Then he lied, he probably got them from getting into a fight with a regular wolf and slew it. You see, the only way you can kill a true child of the full moon is with a silver blade and you have to kill it in the precise spot"

"Which would be where?"

"The back of the neck"

"That can be a difficult spot to hit"

"That's the point pigtails, so many people have died trying to destroy werewolves because they either hit the wrong spot or they die before they can slice the neck"

"Does the same process apply to you in your normal form?"

"No in our normal form we can be executed as any other wolf however we don't die as easily as a normal wolf"

"So if you bite or scratch anyone in your ordinary form, they become like you?"

"Well that's what we believe because it happened to Soul however I guess it doesn't always happen otherwise there would be more of us, the rest of us, well the genes were passed down to us"

"How… how do you handle what happens during the full moon?"

"Well Sid helped me stay in control of my mind and my choices so I don't harm anyone during that time. You see back when I wasn't able to do that; I'd black out and wake up the next morning somewhere in a forest without a single memory of my time as a werewolf. Now I remember everything I do"

"What about the others? Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, Stein and Soul?"

"Stein and Tsubaki aren't wolves; Kid, Liz, Patty are able to control it like me, Crona locks himself in his room during a full moon… so I honestly don't know about him, I don't even know if he's a wolf or just a coward"

I sent a warning glare at Black*Star for that last comment before looking away and biting my lip. "…What about Soul?" I question, my voice barely more than a whisper.

"Well Soul… Soul hasn't quite grasped control just yet… He still gives into the instincts so Stein drugs him"

"What happens if the drug doesn't work?"

His eyes darkened and he clenched his fists, his body shaking slightly. "That's only happened once, the first time Soul experienced the full moon. The dosage Stein gave him… It wasn't enough. Soul couldn't control it… He almost got Tsubaki… Kid tackled before he did though and Stein knocked him out. Since then we've always locked Tsubaki safely away in her room, Kid and I take turns at guarding her door in case something like that happens again"

I stared at him in shock, words unable to leave my mouth. To think something like that has befallen my best friend; it's hard to take in. Black*Star spoke once more.

"Speaking of which you'll need to be locked up too within a few days, couldn't have anything happen to Soul's girl could we?"

The teasing tone he used when he added that last part caused my cheeks to warm. I swiftly turned away, hoping he hadn't seen my reddened face.

"You know you're incredibly lucky"

I looked back him, puzzled. "What do you mean? I asked.

"Stein found you on the night of a full moon, you're lucky he found you when he did or who knows what would've happened to ya, remember we're not the only werewolves around here, there are more out there"

Now I was as confused as ever, if I took off into the woods the night of a full moon…

"Then how come Asura hadn't turned when he tried to…" I stopped there, not wanting to bring up memories.

Black*Star thought about it for a moment before shrugging.

"He may have been late turning, how late was it when you took off?"

"Around early evening? All I know it wasn't that late"

"There's your answer, some werewolves won't turn till the moon is at its highest or a little later than that"

"Oh… so do you have any weaknesses?"

"Well silver is a weakness no matter what form we're in, it dulls our senses and makes us retch if we hang around it too long"

"Is that all?"

"That's all I'm aware of"

"Oh… ok"

"That's pretty much all I know, if you want to pester someone else with your nonstop questions then ask Kid or Stein"

He stretched and got up, giving me the thumbs up and left the room. My head spun with information and even more questions. It was like every answer I got meant the creation of more questions, still it's appalling what these people have to go through. I close my eyes and rub my temples and let out a sigh. I suddenly feel a presence behind me, a warm breath against my neck making my hairs prickle.

"What's up pigtails?" I hear a familiar, husky voice ask. I spin around to come face to face with the albino wolf. His tanned skin seemed a little paler than usual and his eyes had dark circles under his ruby orbs. He looked exhausted. I notice how close our proximity was and shuffled back slightly and looked away, daring my cheeks to light up.

"Nothing," comes my short reply. He makes a noise that resembled a snort and grabbed an apple. He took a bite and stared out the window with a look of disinterest. Silence made itself known and I swayed awkwardly on my feet.

"Was it you?" I mumble quietly.

"Mmm?" he grunted in reply.

"Was it you? Who tucked me in last night?"

"And what if it was?"

I puff up my cheeks and roll my eyes. That's Soul for you. I allow my lips to curl up into a small smile as I look

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, cool guys don't let girls sleep on the couch when they have a perfectly usable bed."

"So what do you have planned for today?"

The boy shrugged, finishing the apple, core and all. "Might just go for a run, hunt a little or something. You?"

"I was thinking about reading a little more"

I hear Soul snort in amusement, mumbling something that awfully sounded like 'need to get out more' and I glare at him. Still the same as always, even though he's changed in so many other ways these past years. I stare at him, he flashed me his trademark grin and I grin in return. He may have changed in appearance but I still loved this goofball all the same.

**Done! It feels so amazing to be back! You have no idea! I apologize if this chapter seems a little confusing, I've been picking at it for a long period of time but I believe I'm back now and I should be good to go! See you next time guys! Bai.**


End file.
